I Never Thought I'd Say This, But
by Prime's Little One
Summary: The gang's all hanging out at school during lunch, but a weird craze seems to be going around their little group…
1. I Never Thought I'd Say This, But

I Never Thought I'd Say This, But… By Prime's Little One  
>Genre: HumorRomance  
>Pairings: YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik<br>Warnings: Fluff, cuteness, Yaoi (but is that really a warning?), randomness (although that's mostly a given with me)  
>Summary: The gang's all hanging out at school during lunch, but a weird craze seems to be going around their little group…<br>A/N: All the Yami's have their own bodies, but retain their mental link with their Hikari's. Yami/Atemu didn't leave Yugi, and so Ra gave Atemu, Bakura, and Marik their own bodies. 

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but… You look good in leather, Pharaoh." Bakura stated, sitting on the lawn of the school during lunch hours. Silence all around met this statement as every member of the small group turned to look incredulously at the white haired male. Said male paid them no attention as he continued to lie there with his head pillowed in the lap of another white haired male, one whom looked remarkably like him, with his eyes closed. The other white haired male, the gentler looking one, had one hand in Bakura's hair, having stopped in the middle of carding his hand through his look-a-like's hair. A few minutes passed as everyone of the nine other people in the group tried to process what he just said.

After a few of the people finally shook the shock off, the proceeded to ignore the out of character comment, and continue on with their conversations. "Bakura, I never thought I'd say this, but did you realize that the black trench coat you wore to the concert the other day was absolutely ravishing on you?" The innocent looking tri-colored spiky haired boy asked. Once again, all conversation stopped as eight people looked at the tenth with shock, and only one person seemed unsurprised at the revelation that just occurred. "Aibou, are you… alright?" The spiky haired boy's look-a-like asked, crimson eyes glinting with concern. "Hm? Perfectly fine, Yami." The violet eyed boy stated.

The sandy haired blonde looked at Yugi in confusion. "You sure, Yug'?" Jou asked. "Quite." Yugi said with a soft smile. "Hm." Jou said. Anzu and Honda blinked, as confused as Jou, Yami, and Malik as to what was going on. The only ones who seemed to know were Bakura, and Yugi. Although… the way Kaiba and Marik were smirking suggested they either knew or guessed what was going on. Ryou looked way to innocent to be normal, too- of course, he always looked too innocent to be normal. A few more seconds passed in somewhat confused silence before, "Kaiba," Ryou stated softly. Everyone turned to hear what the quiet boy would say to Kaiba.

"What is it, Ryou?" Kaiba asked. "I never thought I'd say this, but… I've always loved it when you wore the black leather pants and white trench coat. It was very… dashing." Ryou said quietly. Eight people nearly fell over in shock from what the shy boy said. Besides Ryou, only Marik seemed unsurprised at what Ryou said, strangely enough. Although Yugi, Bakura, and Kaiba weren't too shocked, it was obvious they didn't know he would say something like that. Kaiba nodded at Ryou, then looked to Anzu.

"Anzu, you may not believe me, and I never thought I'd say this, but… I've always adored that black mini-skirt you wear when dancing. Could you tell me where you got it?" Kaiba stated seriously. Anzu stuttered, blushing furiously, while Jou went into a coughing fit, Malik looked extremely pale, especially for an Egyptian, Honda fainted, and Atemu blinked furiously, trying to keep his composure. Ryou, Marik, Bakura, and Yugi seemed to take Kaiba's statement in stride.

Nothing happened for about five minutes, each person silent, contemplating this weird event that seemed to be gripping their friends. Marik stood and, with a slight sneer at Kaiba, knelt in front of Jou. "Jonouchi, I never thought I'd say this, but… Why don't you leave that rich brat over there and be with me? I'd take care of you, protect you. I'd love you like you deserve. Please, Jou?" How Marik managed to both look sincere in his request, and sound like himself, no one ever knew. And no one would ever find out, either.

Jou fainted, Malik jumped up and started berating Marik, Anzu and Honda both stared wide eyed at Marik, and Atemu jumped behind Yugi for protection from this obviously alien creature standing before him. Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at the blonde yami, while Ryou and Yugi giggled, and Bakura snorted. Marik just grinned and caught Malik's wrist in his right hand, and tugged him forward. "I won." He said. Malik stopped abruptly. "Won what?" He asked. "The game." Marik replied.

"Game?" Atemu asked cautiously. Yugi and Ryou giggled. "Yes, game, Yami." Yugi stated. "The five of us, Kaiba, Yugi, Marik, Bakura, and I got together last night and came up with it. The object of the game is to see who gets the strongest reaction to a random, out of character statement from them, while remaining in our normal personalities. The rule is, you have to use the words, 'I never thought I'd say this, but…' Somewhere in your statement before you say your shocking thing." Ryou informed them all. Atemu blinked. "So all the randomness today was…" He trailed off. "Just part of the game, love." Yugi told him softly. Atemu smirked at Yugi. "So you don't really think Bakura is 'ravishing' in that trench coat of his?" He asked his Aibou. Yugi grinned back at him. "I never said that. I just said it was part of the game."

Atemu growled lowly at Yugi, before tackling him to the ground and tickling poor Yugi. Even with his precious Aibou pleading, Yami didn't let up until the bell for classes rung, making Yugi arrive to class out of breath and with a red face. Very incriminating, especially since he had a very 'cat that ate the canary' smile on his face. If Yugi happened to also have slightly swollen lips… Well, that was just to be expected. And if Jou, Malik, and Ryou all had the same look to themselves… I never thought I'd say this but… I guess it was just… coincidence.

A/N: And another one bites the dust.  
>Yugi: *giggles* Yami hid behind me…<br>Yami: Of course I did. Marik was being weird, and I didn't know how to deal with him.  
>Marik: Oh stuff it, Pharaoh.<br>Yami: Make me, Psychopath.  
>Marik: Fine!<br>Bakura: Both of you STFU!  
>Yami and Marik: … No need to be rude.<br>Ryou, Malik, and Yugi: *sweat drops* Okay, guys, break it up.  
>AN: Yeah, I just washed the blood out of my carpets, I don't want to have to do it again so soon.  
>All: *sweat drops*<br>Bakura: You're expecting to have to do it again though?  
>AN: Well, duhfuckin'uh! Ya'll are here, aren't ya? 'Nough said.  
>Ryou: She has a point…<br>Yugi: Yeah…  
>Malik: A very good one.<br>Yami, Bakura, and Marik: *sweat drops* True.  
>Yugi: PLO does not own YGO or its characters. She just likes to kidnap us and play with us from time to time. ^.^<br>All: *hears knock at door*  
>AN: *opens door* . . I swear officer, I don't know where those YGO characters are, I haven't seen them. Nope, not a clue where they are. Um… Gotta go, bye!


	2. Now That I Think Of It

I Never Thought I'd Say This, But… Chapter Two: Now That I Think of It… By Prime's Little One  
>Genre: HumorRomance  
>Pairings: Puzzleshipping(YamixYugi), Puppyshipping(SetoxJou), Tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), and MarikxMalik.<br>Summary: I got a request to continue this, so here we are!

(AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi AtemuxYugi)

Weeks had passed since Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Seto, and Yugi had played their game, and everyone still teased Jou about fainting in front of everyone. He blushed and blamed Marik every time, saying that if Marik hadn't been absolutely out of character, he wouldn't have fainted from shock. Marik simply smirked. Since the other half of their group made a game of trying to shock them, Yami, Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Malik decided to continue the game, getting together one afternoon at Malik's apartment while Marik was at work and discussing what to do.

They spent hours going over what they could say or do to get the desired reactions from their friends and significant others. When they had everything planned out, they decided to declare the war tomorrow during lunch, the only period they all had together. So they all left for home, and Malik started getting dinner ready for when Marik got off of work.

The next day at school, everyone acted normally, trying to keep suspicion off of them. By the time lunch rolled around, all five of them were fighting off grins. Everyone gathered on the lawn behind the school, eating quickly before getting into their favorite positions to talk for the last half of the lunch hour. Yami had his head in Yugi's lap, with Yugi periodically stroking the hair from Yami's forehead gently. Bakura was in almost the exact same position as Yami, his head pillowed in Ryou's lap. Ryou was carding his hand through Bakura's untamed white locks.

Malik was curled up next to Marik, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Seto and Jou sat close together, their knees brushing occasionally when one or the other shifted, While Anzu and Honda sat next to each other, but out of that, 'I'm with the other person romantically' range of closeness. When there was only fifteen minutes of their lunch break left, Anzu suddenly spoke up with, "You know, now that I think of it, Marik's pretty hot."

Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Marik's heads all whipped around to stare in horrified silence at Anzu. Jou blinked at Anzu before looking at Marik, and back to Anzu. He tilted his head to the right a bit and stared at Marik silently, which caused Marik to shift uncomfortably when he noticed the scrutiny. Nodding like he had made up his mind about something, Jou shocked everyone with, "You're right. He is hot." Marik paled suddenly, the horror he felt creeping up his spine finally making its presence known to him. Malik smirked at Anzu and Jou. "Too bad for you though. This one's mine." He stated possessively, wrapping his arms around Marik's waist and propping his chin on Marik's shoulder. He had a smug grin upon his face, his eyes glinting with possessive humor.

Surprisingly, it was Honda who pouted fiercely at Malik. "Aw, come on! Can't we share? It's so much fun with more people!" He whined. This surprised everyone who didn't know what was going on because everyone knew- or thought they did, apparently- that Honda was as straight as a ruler in the hands of a Nun. Yami smirked over at Honda, chuckling as he said, "Never ask an Ishtar to share their lover. It's very hazardous to your health." Marik giggled happily. "Damn straight." "Or not," Jou muttered softly, grinning.

Bakura, Marik, Honda and Jou all snickered at that, while Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Anzu laughed. Yami and Seto smirked. Anzu sobered up suddenly before stating, "But back to what I was saying." And Marik's good humor fled him as quickly as a mouse fled a hungry cat. "Seriously, you'd never notice how good looking Marik is, unless you're Malik, with how he dresses and acts." Honda nodded, agreeing, as Jou's eyes widened in realization.

"You're using your looks and attitude to put of potential suitors, aren't you?" He asked. Marik's eyes widened before narrowing in confusion. "What?" The sentence was more of a statement than a question, really. Jou nodded excitedly. "Now that I think of it, nobody really notices you except for being frightened, or pissed off, by your attitude and appearance. So you don't have to deal with fangirls! Do you think it would work if I used it on Seto?" He chattered happily.

Marik, Seto, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou all blinked, trying to imagine Seto dressed like Marik and copying his behavior. All of them except Seto, of course, cracked up. Seto scowled at his annoying yet adorable puppy, and Yami smirked at the CEO. "Now that I think of it," He stated. "Kaiba would be amazingly hot in ripped leather pants and mesh shirts. He'd have to get a piercing, but…" Yami's eyes widened in faked remembrance, before he quickly leaned up on one arm, turning onto his side to peer inquisitively at the bluenette.

"What." Kaiba corps' teen CEO demanded of the ex-Pharaoh. A few seconds later, Yami cracked up laughing. "Now that I'm thinking about Kaiba as Marik, I can totally see him in ripped leather pants, a short mesh shirt, and a pink belly ring!" Bakura, Marik and Seto all eyed Yami in horror, wanting to know how he got that image in his head, and at the same time, desperate to never find out. Yugi and Ryou's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and mirth, while Yami's cohorts in their little payback scheme all burst out laughing.

Several students looked over at the rather sudden and loud laughter before going back to what they were doing. "Y-Yami…" Yugi hesitated. "Y-yes, A-Aibou?" Yami stuttered in laughter. "Do I… _want_ to know how you got that image in your mind?" Yami slowly calmed down as he thought about the answer to Yugi's rather timid question.

"I think it was… Yes, now that I think of it, I believe it has been sitting in my mind since the day I walked in on Kaiba and Jou with those black mini-skirts." Yami stated seriously. Awkward silence coupled with nervous shifting, broken only by Marik and Bakura starting to laugh maniacally. Several students shivered, chills crawling up their spines as they moved away from the rather diverse group sitting towards the back of the school lawn.

Yugi was torn between edging away from the two insane ex-spirits, and joining them in their laughter, as was Ryou. They settled for staying where they were with a small, semi-awkward smile. Malik showed no hesitation and quickly joined his rather unstable boyfriend in laughing his ass off. Seto ignored the duo, now trio, laughing in front of him as Jou-who was blushing-, Honda, and Anzu edged away from the three psychotic boys. Yami was the only one who viewed the entire group with a vague sense of amusement tinged with pride.

The bell rang, breaking through the groups amusement tinged with vague horror. Gathering their lunch things, everyone stood up and walked into the school building, laughing and joking away. As they walked through the doors, Yugi grinned shyly up at Seto. When Seto glanced down at Yugi, the other eight friends noticed a slight softening of his face. Yugi's shy smile grew bigger, and he mused aloud, "Now that I think of it… Seto's really sweet and charming."

A/N: So there it is, chapter two. It's not much, but I found some inspiration for it. I really liked the image Yami gave us of Seto… Can we say amusing as hell?  
>Seto: *glares at PLO*<br>A/N: *Hides behind Marik*  
>All but Marik: 0.o Why hide behind him?<br>A/N: Can you honestly say that you would try to get to me through someone as fucked up in the mind as he is? *Points at a maniacally laughing Marik*  
>All but Bakura: … Point taken. He's too much of a psychopath.<br>Bakura: *smirks at PLO* You think he'd stop me?  
>AN: No, he'd help you. But it's not you I'm worried about. It's him. *points at Seto*  
>Bakura: *shrugs* Fair enough.<br>A/N: I also loved Bakura, Marik, and Malik's bout of insanity at the end. Anyhow. Yugi? Ryou?  
>Yugi and Ryou: PLO-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters. She only gives us time to be ourselves away from W4Kids.<br>A/N: Which you all rightfully deserve. *Nods eagerly* Alrighty, all! R&R, let me know what you think, ok? See ya!  
>All but Bakura and Marik: Bye!<br>Bakura and Marik: …What? *is glared at by PLO* Fine! R&R, or get sent straight to the Shadow Realm. Do not pass go, do not collect two-hundred dollars.


	3. Expired Birth Certificate?

I Never Thought I'd Say This, But… Chapter Three By Prime's Little One  
>Genre: RomanceFriendship/Humor/Crack  
>Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Puppyshipping, MarikxMalik(will someone give me the name of this one? I keep forgetting what it is…)<br>Warnings: Yaoi, humor, crackiness, and screwed up minds, courtesy of Marik, Malik, and Bakura.  
>Disclaimer: I, PLO, hereby denounce any and all claims I may or may not have to Yu-Gi-Oh, andor it's characters. I only wished I owned it/them.

(AxY AxY AxY)

Two months after the declaration of war, the ten friends were still trying to shock each other. However, it changed from doing it after everyone had eaten, to trying to shock each other randomly while eating or drinking. It had also degenerated from using a certain phrase in their words, to using random quotes, bringing greater results. The rules had also changed the time of the game. Instead of only during lunch, the nine boys and one girl would now say something random whenever they saw each other.

Yugi was walking down the hall during passing period, on his way to his fourth period class when he heard Bakura yell, "The shinbone is a device for finding furniture in the dark!" Without missing a beat, Yugi yelled back from across the now somewhat quieter hall, "There's a fine line between cuddling and holding someone down so they can't get away, Bakura!" Yugi never stopped walking, nor did he look back, laughing quietly as he heard Bakura cuss him out and Marik laugh. Several other students, although confused, laughed quietly.

Walking through the door into his fourth period advanced art class, Yugi smiled at Ryou and Malik as he grabbed his easel and set it up next to theirs. "I heard your boyfriends," He commented to Ryou and Malik. "Oh?" Ryou questioned. Malik tilted his head slightly as he finished arranging his brushes and towels on the tray beside his easel. Yugi nodded before heading over to his art locker to grab his brushes, snagging a tray, towels and a water dish on his way back.

When he got back to his fellow hikari's, Yugi continued, "Yeah. Bakura yelled some sentence about shinbones across the hall at me, so I hollered back about there being a difference between cuddling and holding someone down. Marik laughed as Bakura cussed me out." He smirked lightly as the other two chuckled. Over the last month, their group had divided up into smaller groups, each individual making alliances with each other. So instead of each individual person targeting everyone else, they had partners, and they would quote at everyone but their partners.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had teamed up, causing their other halves to team up. Seto and Jou paired up, with Honda and Anzu being the last group. The hikari's would target their Yami's, Seto and Jou, and Honda and Anzu, and the Yami's targeted the other three groups. Seto and Jou mostly targeted the ex-spirits, although they would surprise the other two groups randomly. Honda and Anzu targeted everyone equally, including each other.

While the three went to get the canvases they had been using for the last week, Yugi grumbled almost silently about Bakura's teasing him. They had spent the night at Seto's mansion Saturday, and in the middle of the night during a game of twister, the lights had gone out. Yugi, walking back into the game room from the kitchen, had barked his shin on the coffee table and ended up hopping on one foot, rubbing the front of his leg as he cursed up a storm when the lights came back on a minute later. However, Yugi's comment about cuddling versus holding someone down referred to when everyone had been watching a movie, and Bakura had tackled Ryou down and refused to let him go, claiming to be cuddling him when all Ryou wanted to do was get up and watch the movie.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik spent the entire class working on their paintings, conversing quietly about what to do to get Bakura and Marik back. Although Yami was partnered with these two, Yugi hadn't heard him. So he couldn't be sure his Yami was part of it, but they included him in their 'revenge'. With ten minutes left of class, the teacher had them all put away their canvases and clean their brushes. The three boys finished with a few minutes to spare, so they gathered their things and finished their discussion.

The bell rang and the three headed out, watching the hall carefully for any of their friends. Ryou was the first to spot their significant others gathered with their friends. Nudging his companions, Ryou motioned for them to sneak closer. Upon getting within a yard of the others, Ryou stated loudly, "Some people hear voices…" Yugi immediately continued with, "Others see invisible people…" And Malik finished with, "Others have no imagination."Anzu, Bakura, Seto, Joy, Honda, Marik, and Yami all turned towards the group of three-along with half the people in the hall- when Ryou first started speaking, and by the time Malik finished, were all grinning or smirking at the somewhat inside joke. Other students grinned or rolled their eyes and turned away.

When the three innocent looking boys met up with their friends, Bakura frowned at Yugi. "What do you mean, my birth certificate expired?" He demanded. Yugi smiled innocently up at Bakura as he linked arms with Yami. "Karate is a form of martial arts in which people who have had years and years of practice can, with only their hands and feet, make some of the worst movies in the history of the world." He answered sweetly.

Anzu giggled and asked, "What are the words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere?" Jou answered with, "You're a guy?" and Seto snorted elegantly. "No, its 'You're so cute… You're like a little girl!'" He stated. Marik and Bakura laughed hysterically. "Were you really told that?" Yugi asked. Seto nodded, and Anzu grinned. "Close, but no. It's actually, 'Hold my purse'." Immediately, every guy in the vicinity groaned, even the ones not in their little group.

They made it out onto the school lawn and settled at the back to eat lunch, one of them piping up with a new quote every so often. They finished lunch and walked back into school, laughing hysterically. Before they parted ways, Yugi offered one last thought provoking sentence.

"When I die, I want to go peacefully, like my Gramps did, in his sleep- Not screaming like the passengers in his car."

(AxY AxY AxY)

A/N: Ok, I hope this one was better. The first two chapters, I used all my own quotes. This one I borrowed quotes I found online.  
>Bakura: *cough*Lazy!*cough*<br>A/N: What was that? *glares*  
>Bakura: *smirks* You heard me.<br>A/N: Why I oughta… *grins evilly* Oh, Ryou…  
>Ryou: Yes? *eyes PLO*<br>A/N: How would you like a story without him harassing you? *Points at Bakura*  
>Ryou: 0.0 Please?<br>Bakura: 0.0 No! I'll stop. I swear! You're not lazy, you're not!  
>AN: I thought so. *grins smugly* Ryou, would you be a doll, and tell Yami that I won?  
>Ryou &amp; Bakura: *blinks* Won what?<br>A/N: We bet on whether I could get Bakura to apologize for and/or take back something he said or did. I won.  
>Ryou: Ok. *leaves*<br>Bakura: … Bitch.  
>AN: Damn straight. R&R, everyone! See ya!


End file.
